


The First Lesson

by xnemones_graveyard



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnemones_graveyard/pseuds/xnemones_graveyard
Summary: Killua and Gon have been friends since they met during the infamously strenuous Hunter Academy entrance exam. There, the pair also met their friends Leorio, an aspiring Doctor, and Kurapika, who seeks revenge on the local gang who murdered his family. Killua's developing relationship with Gon Freeces must be kept a secret. But what happens when their two closest friends find out? How does Killua's older brother, Illumi, who is also attending the Academy, take the news? What about Gon's much-older "secret" admirer, Hisoka?
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 9





	The First Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> There may be untagged things in this, so fair warning. It's an abandoned work (that's what this profile is for) that I don't remember and didn't bother to reread. 2018 me left a summary and some tags, so that's what I used. It's probably a standard college au though. Enjoy.

"If you have made it this far, you have exceeded most people's limits," the middle-aged final exam stage instructor announces.

The fifteen or so remaining candidates stand in front of him, unblinking and silent. Four teenage boys stand in the front of the crowd. One, a dark-haired young man in a blue, pin-striped suit by the name of Leorio, hardly looks younger than 30, even though he's 19. The blonde boy next to him is the same age, but looks it. His hair frames his face in a bob, and his blue and gold jacket fits him slimmly, unlike his wide white pants. This young man's name is Kurapika, and he wears pale Toms on his feet. The two 16-year-olds in front of them smile slightly, and have become surprisingly close friends over the course of the exam. They are nothing alike, but perhaps opposites do attract. The taller of the two, a boy named Killua, has a full head of shocking white hair, and blue eyes. His dark blue turtle neck under a white t-shirt with blue shorts and sneakers contrast his pale complexion well. Finally, the boy beside him with spiky black hair stands with excited attention in short green shorts, a green jacket, and high green boots. His name is Gon.

"You are going to take the final portion of the entrance exam next. This will be a written test for witch you must achieve at least a 65% to pass."

A series of gasps and incredulous expressions flit accross the faces of the examinees.

"If you do, you will be admitted to the infamous Hunter Academy," the instructor finishes. "You have five days to prepare for the final written exam. Please use your time wisely."

The instructor walks out, leaving the aspiring Hunters to their anxiety.

"What on earth are we supposed to study? What are they planning on testing us on?" Kurapika, the blonde boy, asks.

"They probably want us to know what makes a good hunter," Gon answers.

"And that we know about Hunters," Killua adds.

"Yeah," Leorio says.

Kurapika sighs, exhasperated.

"We should head over to the library, then," Killua suggests.

Gon nods and the four of them leave to find the closest library.

\-------

Once the five days are over, the remaining Hunter Academy candidates enter the college's exam hall. They sit at intervals, staring down at the crisp white booklets and green answer sheets in front of them. Two No. 2 pencils lie beside the test.

"It is now 2 o'clock. You may begin," the examiner says.

\-------

"I got 92%!" Gon exclaims, staring in wonder at the freshly graded answer sheet in his hand.

"Good job," Killya says.

"What'd you get, Killua?" Gon asks.

"87%"

"Not bad!" Leorio says. "I only got 79%"

"What about you, Kurapika?" Gon inquires.

"Hm? Oh, I got a 89%"

"Wow! That's great!"

"If you recieved a grade higher than 65%, please enter the exam hall once more," the instructor tells them.

The four of them walk in, along with a few other successful entants.

"Congatulations. You have all been accepted to the Hunter Academy. Here are your student cards," the instructor says.

An attendant in a suit walks around, passing out the sleek black books that each contain a Hunter card.

Gon and his friends open theirs and stare at the cards in reverence.

"We passed," Leorio mutters.

"Yeah," Kurapika says.

"You will now be called up to recieve your course schedules and dorm assignments, if neccessary. Gon Freecs!" the instructor calls.

Gon walks up, beaming, to claim them. Next go Leorio, Kurapika, and the other new Hunters.

"Killua… Zoldyck."

Murmers cross the room at Killua's infamous last name. His family are major league assassins. He walks up to the front and takes his schedule and assignment before returning to his seat beside Gon. The instructor congratulates them all, and they are allowed to leave.

"We're in the B building, second floor," Killua reads. He and Gon requested that they share a dorm.

"Great. We're a floor above you," Kurapika says. He and Leorio did the same thing.

"Okay. Hey, do you guys want to go out for dinner?" Leorio asks.

The others assent, and they pick a local restaurant to go to. After they eat, they move into their dorms back at the college. Each room is equipped with two closets, two desks with state-of-the-art computers resting atop them, and two twin-sized beds with sheets and a comforter each.

Only the best for Hunter Academy students. They all had to earn their place.

"Not bad," Killua remarks once he and Gon enter their room.

Gon makes a small sound of agreement and he nods.

Both boys lay claim to a bed. A glance out the single window in the room reveals that even the view is nice.

They get ready for bed and settle down in the soft sheets after turning off the light. 

"Hey Killua?" Gon calls into the dark, staring at the cieling.

"Yeah?"

"Are you nervous? This is so unfamiliar… after the test, I wonder why we get to be so comfy."

"It is inconsistant. But they needed to make sure that we could handle the worst of our situations. I suppose this is to make us see that it's not all adventure, and that being a hunter actually does have its perks."

They lie in silence for a time.

"Do you think it'll last?" Gon asks quietly.

"…I don't know. I hope so," Killua replies just as softly.

"…Goodnight then, Killua," Gon says after a moment.

"Goodnight, Gon."

~+~+~+~

The boys awoke to sunlight streaming through the window. A bell is tolling nearby. They roll out of bed and get dressed, which really just means pulling on their shoes and over-shirts. They check the time and head to their first class, History.

After claiming seats near Leorio and Kurapika, Gon and Killua sit in the back of the class, quietly taking notes on discoveries by various hunters and other accomplishments. Gon's father's name is mentioned multiple times. 

"Ging Freecs is one of their time's greatest hunters," the proffessor tells them. "But unfortunately, his wherabouts are currently unknown. His first recorded discovery was. . ."

Much of the morning passes quickly. Their second class is even more interesting. It's learning about the martial art form, Nen, from two different proffessors. Gon and Killua soon excell within just a day to where some of their classmates wouldn't be able to reach in weeks. Leorio is extremely annoyed by this, especially as Kurapika excells above the rest of the class as well.

At lunch, the boys head over to the cafeteria. Gon and Killua hungrily devour their food so fast that Leorio warns them not to eat their plates.

Their afternoon class is just as cool. Science is a little less to Gon's strengths, but his friends do fine. Leorio does quite well.

With the rest of the afternoon off, the four friends decide to go hang out in Gon and Killua's room.

"Didn't you guys have anything to unpack?" Leorio asks.

"Not really. All we had was in our backpacks. A couple changes of clothes, and some basic neccessities," Killua replies.

Gon nods when Leorio glances at him, askance.

"Jeez. I knew you two were hardcore, but I thought you'd at least have some articles of comfot in there," Leorio says.

Gon smiles and shrugs. He's sitting with Killua on Killua's bed. Leorio and Kurapika are sitting on Gon's.

"I think today's lessons were fun!" Gon exclaims.

"Yeah. I took plenty of notes, that's for sure," Leorio huffs.

"Notes?" Gon asks, tilting his head.

Nobody catches the suble glance Killua gives his friend's exposed neck.

"What?! Do you not take notes?!" Leorio exclaims.

Gon shakes his head.

"You must know what notes are, right Killua?" Kurapika asks.

"Yeah. I took some, today," Killua answers.

"Good. You can help Gon, then," Kurapika sighs.

"Okay."

"Help me with what? What are notes?" Gon asks.

"They're when you write down important pieces of information to remember later," Killua says.

"Oh."

"You've never taken notes in your life, but you got into the Hunter Academy with the best score out of us all?" Leorio asks.

"Yeah."

Leorio shakes his head and blinks.

"You're inhuman," he says.

Gon seems to think that's a complement, because he thanks Leorio.

"That wasn't a complement, you idiot," Killua tells him, hitting him over the head.

"Ow! Killua~," Gon whines, rubbing the back of his head.

Killua looks at him out of the corner of his eye, daring him to challenge him. Gon just pouts.

"What classes do we have tomorrow?" Leorio asks to change the topic and prevent the boys from fighting.

"Economics and politics in the morning, with extra martial arts in the afternoon for Gon and Killua," Kurapika says, effectivly stopping the two younger boys from staring each other down.

"Why aren't you guys taking that class?" Gon asks.

"Leorio has medical lessons and I'm still taking it, but tomorrow morning instead," Kurapika answers.

Gon nods, accepting the reply.

"Our first day was pretty easy," Killua remarks.

"Yesh. It's a little suspicious, don't you think?" Kurapika says. "Considering the entrance exam."

"Well, we do want to have the one of the highest paying proffessions on Earth," Leorio says, a familiar gleam in his eye that he gets whenever he talks about money.

"Leorio, stop acting like money's the only thing you can think about," Kurapika demands angrily.

"But it is," he tries.

"No, it isn't, and you know it's not," Kurapika says, frustrated. He is glaring at Leorio fiercely.

"If that's what you think. But I'll be going back to our room. I have to make sure I have everything for class tomorrow," Leorio says with a hint of arrogant anger in his voice before he storms out, slamming the door behind him.

Kurapika sighs and closes his eyes. When he opens them again, Gon and Killua are staring at him.

"Don't worry. He really does think of more than money," Kurapika tells them.

"We know. I'm just curious why you guys always act so much like a couple," Gon says earnestly.

Killua and Kurapika now both stare at him like he said something preposterous.

"We're not… we're just… what makes you say that?" Kurapika asks.

"Kurapika, you're blushing," Killua notices.

"Shut up! I'm not! Answer my question, Gon!"

"Well, you guys just kind of act like it," Gon says.

"There's also the fact that you're blushing and don't actually seem offended," Killua adds.

"I'm not! And he's not my… he's not my boyfriend, or anything like that! It… that'd be wrong! A man can't date another guy," Kurapika exclaims.

"Why not?" Gon asks, tilting his head again with a suble glance at Killua.

"I… well… it just isn't done!" Kurapika exclaims.

"So? I knew this couple back on whale island who were married. They seemed really happy. Happier than some of the regular couples in my town. And as long as two people are happy together, why shouldn't they date?" Gon says.

"…Like you and Killua?" Kurapika quietly asks after a moment.

"What?" Killua says, leaning away from Gon at the same time that Gon replies as well.

"Yeah, I guess so!"

"Why don't you get embarrassed by saying stuff like that?!" Killua asks, blushing and looking at the floor.

"Why should I be embarrassed if it's true?" Gon inquires.

Killua meets his wide-eyed gaze and blushes even more fiercly. He mumbles something like "shut up, idiot" before lowering his gaze again. Gon smiles a little at him.

"I should probably go now," Kurapika says awkwardly, standing to leave. "To make sure Leorio's not too mad."

"Okay. Bye, Kurapika!" Gon says, taking his eyes off Killua long enough to watch Kurapika leave.

"Gon, do you have a crush on me?" Killua asks quietly once the door closes, not daring to look up.

Gon smiles and plants a soft kiss to Killua's cheek before running out of the room and down the hall to the showers, pajamas and toiletries under his arm. Killua stares after him, shocked.

When Gon returns, Killua has changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth in the other dorm bathroom, but is still sitting on his bed, surprised. He looks up at Gon with continued wide eyes and his mouth slightly open, but Gon just turns off the light and with a smile, tells him goodnight.

~+~+~+~

"Well, well, well. I hoped to see you while you were here," a tall, creepy guy with long black hair and large black eyes tells Killua in the extra martial arts class.

"Brother," Killua greets, hostility lacing his voice as his body language tenses.

"No need to be so worried, Kills. Father ordered me to let you return home on your own time. Pity he seems to think that's so likely. I could… easily… convince you myself," the man says, coming up to stand in front of Killua.

"Oh, leave him alone, Illumi," a second man says, coming up behind him. This guy has bright red hair slicked back with copious amounts of hair spray, and has layers of obvious makeup on as well, expertly applied.

"But of course, Hisoka," the dark-haired man says, Killua's brother, Illumi. "I was meerly talking to my little brother."

"And who's this?" the second man, Hisoka, asks, ignoring Illumi's response and looking at Gon.

"I'm Killua's best friend!" Gon chirps, hapily oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Oh? Is this true, Kills?" Illumi asks.

"Yeah. And don't call me that, brother," Killua replies, not looking him in the eye, his fingers twitching.

"But… assassins don't have friends, Kills. You really should come home. You'll fit in so much better there, where you don't have to hide who you are," Illumi says. By now they're drawing attention to themselves.

"I'm no assassin, brother. And I'd rather hide my last name than hide my entire existance at the top of a mountain," Killua spits.

Illumi stares his younger brother down for a moment. Suddenly the proffessor walks in. She seems to be a young woman, but Killua suspects that she's more powerful than she appears.

"Will you all please take your seats," she asks.

"You're wrong. You will always be an assassin. That is how father and I trained you, Kills. You can't have friends because one day, you'll end up killing them, just to know that you can. Because that's what father and I ingrained into you. You will come home, someday," Illumi murmers before moving to take a seat near the front of the lecture hall. Hisoka joins him.

Gon and Killua sit far away, Gon staring daggars after Illumi after hearing him degrade Killua like that. The only reason he doesn't storm over to him and force him to apologize is Killua's steadying hand on his arm.

"You've all learned and at least begun to master the beginning principles of Nen," the professor recounts, her blonde ponytail whipping behind her every time she tuens her head. "So in this class, we will build upon that. Don't expect it to be anywhere near easy, though."

True to her word, even the first lesson is grueling, but in it both Gon and Killua progress quickly and learn a lot.

"My arms are all stiff, now," Gon complains, leaving the lecture hall with Killua.

The white-haired boy notices Hisoka's gaze trained on Gon and he, but doesn't decide to mention it, as Gon is so obviously oblivious to this fact.

"You answered wrong, she gave you 500 pushups. It's your fault," Killua says instead.

Gon graons in reply.

"Last night… What you did… Does it mean you really do like me?" Killua asks quietly as they get closer to their dorm.

"Mh-hm," Gon happily replies, smiling.

Killua stares back, his cheeks dusted pink.

"Come on, Leorio and Kurapika should be getting out of their lessons soon," Gon says, skipping ahead.

Killua smiles again and takes off after him to catch up, which he does in a second. They race at inhuman speed through the dorm building and stop, panting only lightly, in front of their friends' room. Gon puts out a hand and knocks, unaware of the interested gazes from the people they just passed in the halls.

After much scuffling and hushed voices behind the door, it opens to reveal Leorio.

"Hi Leorio! Can we come in?" Gon asks.

"Uh, yeah, hey Gon, Killua," Leorio replies, stepping aside to let them past.

"Kurapika!" Gon greets, coming into the room.

"Hello," the blonde says with a smile.

"How was your afternoon class?" Killua asks Leorio.

"Not bad. I already have two pages of notes, just from today," he claims.

Kurapika laughs. "How was extra martial arts?"

"Oh, it was a lot of fun. The professor seems really cool, too. Her name's Bisky," Killua says. "She made Gon do 500 pushups when he answered a question wrong."

"Killua's brother and a guy named Hisoka have the class, too," Gon adds, rubbing one of his shoulders.

"Really? And was today just theory or were you actually fighting?" Kurapika questions.

"Just theory," Killua says.

Kurapika nods.

"So your brother goes here, Killua?" Leorio asks.

"Yeah," he answers, unexcited.

"Should we meet him, then?"

Killua lifts his gaze to Leorio with fear and horror mixed into his eyes. He shakes his head violently, his white hair flipping.

"Oh, sorry, we don't have to," Leorio says. "What did he do to you?"

"You mean today?"

"Yeah," Leorio answers uneasily.

"He wanted me to go home. He said that… that assassins don't have friends," Killua recounts.

Kurapika looks at Gon and he nods.

"Killua, listen to me. He's wrong. You do have friends. We're your friends. Hell, we went to your home and took you away with us. And you don't ever have to go back there if you don't want to," Kurapika tells him, kneeling in front of him.

Killua remains silent, staring at his shoes. His shoulders twitch once and a small tear drips from his left eye, squeezed shut to attempt to restrain it. Kurapika notices and moves in to hug him, but Gon gets there quicker. He wraps his arms around Killua and burries his face in his friend's white shirt, eyes closing as Killua's open in surprise. Suddenly, Killua closes his eyes too and hugs Gon back. Then Gon does something even more unexpected and kisses Killua's cheek along the path the tear traced.

Kurapika and Leorio stare at them both, frozen by surprise. Their mouths drop open a little when Killua just smiles slightly and hugs Gon tighter.

When the two of them finally pull apart, they meet a whirlwind of questions and accusations flying from Leorio and Kurapika.

"You're together?"

"When did this happen?"

"You kissed him, Gon?!"

"How long have you been together?!"

"Does anyone else know?!"

"Was that your first kiss?"

"It's okay, guys," Gon tries. "We're not really together."

"You're not? But then why did you kiss him?" Leorio asks more calmly.

"Well, Killua never told me he likes me back," Gon says.

"He didn't?" Kurapika asks.

"Shut up, Gon! You're embarrassing me!"

"Was that your first kiss, then?" Leorio asks.

"Not really. I kissed Killua on the cheek last night too, when he asked me if I like him," Gon claims.

"Gon, if he asked you if you like him, he probably likes you back," Kurapika explains.

"Really? Killua, do you?" Gon asks, turning bright eyes to his friend.

"Yeah," he mutters, blushing.

Gon smiles brightly before tightly hugging Killua again.

"Gon! Come on, let me go!" Killua demands.

Gon just giggles and cling on for a moment longer.

"So, now you're together?" Kurapika asks.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Gon replies. "Right, Killua?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ha! This is great!" Leorio laughs.

"Yup!" Gon says.

Leorio smirks. Kurapika starts telling him no, and Gon and Killua watch the exchange curiously.

"So now I suppose we can tell them, Kurapika?" Leorio asks, not looking at the young man he's addressing.

"No! Leorio, no, stop!" Kurapika protests.

Killua catches on as Kurapika clamps a hand over Leorio's mouth.

"Are you two together, too?" he asks.

Kurapika stops struggling against Leorio and slumps back on the bed instead. Leorio smiles again.

"Yes," he says.

"Great!" Gon replies, beaming.

Killua looks at him adoringly.

"We should all be trying to get our homework done. You too. Get out of here. We'll meet you in the cafeteria for dinner at 6:45, alright?" Kurapika tells the younger two.

"Alright. See you then," Killua says, pulling Gon out with him by the arm.

They make their way back downstairs to their dorm.

"So we really are… a thing?" Killua asks once they're back in their room.

"Yeah, if you want to be," Gon says.

Killua nods and says that he does. Gon grins again.

"So can I call you my boyfriend?"

"…Sure, but just not in front of people, alright?" Killua responds.

"Okay," Gon says.

Killua smiles albeit nervously, and gestures to their backpacks, reminding Gon why they had to come back to their room in the first place.

\-------------

After dinner, over which multiple jokes and lots of teasing ensue, the boys head back upstairs to their rooms. Gon and Killua keep sneaking silent looks at each other, even as they get ready for and go to bed after finishing their homework and watching a movie together.

~+~+~+~

Illumi strides up to Killua and Gon in the cafeteria the next morning, Hisoka behind him. Leorio and Kurapika look on, surprised.

"Well, well. So you really do think you have friends, don't you Kills?" Illumi asks, wide dark eyes staring at Killua unblinkingly.

"Go away," he growls, not looking up.

"You should look at people when they're talking to you," Illumi hisses, twisting Killua's jaw towards him.

Killua stares at him, defiance expressed in his tight jaw and sharp blue eyes.

"Oh, Killua. I've told you, assassins can't have friends. That's what father and I taught you. You will come home, Kills. You will. Mother was proud of you. When you stabbed her and sister? She knew you were growing up. The only place you can ever fit in is at home, Kills."

"I said go away," Killua hisses, fear and anguish shining in his eyes while his expressipn reads absolute fury.

Illumi releases him, tossing him down towards the table. Killua has to put out his hands to prevent his head from slamming into the bowl of cereal in front of him. He turns his gaze back to his brother, the anguish gone from his eyes.

Gon, beside him, looks ready to murder Illumi. Instead, he leaps from his seat and roughly grabs the much taller man's wrist in a vice-like grip.

"Apologize!" Gon orders.

Illumi looks down at him curiously.

"Apologize!" Gon demands, louder.

Illumi shakes his head.

"I was merely telling him the truth," Illumi whispers.

His wrist is rapidly bruising.

"That isn't the truth. Killua does have friends! We're his friends!" Gon shouts, drawing the rest of the cafeteria's attention.

Illumi stays silent.

"Gon!" Leorio barks.

Gon releases Illumi's now broken wrist and slowly backs away.

Illumi maintains eye contact with him for a moment before turning and leaving with Hisoka.

Gon sits back down next to Killua, and accross from Kurapika and Leorio. Apparenly, fights at the Academy aren't that significant, because the cafeteria starts buzzing with chatter once more.

The next month or so at the Academy go by smoothly. Gon and Killua go on a couple of dates, and Kurapika and Leorio do too.

One Saturday night after a day in the city with Leorio and Kurapika, Gon and Killua sit on Killua's bed in their dorm, looking out the window to watch the sunset.

"Killua?" Gon asks quietly.

"Hm?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Gon asks even softer.

Killua looks over at Gon before answering.

"Yes. Have you?"

"I kissed you on the cheek. And Mito-san. Who was it you kissed?"

"…Illumi," Killua replies so qietly that Gon can barely hear.

"I didn't know brothers could kiss brothers," Gon says.

"They shouldn't."

"Then why'd you kiss him?"

"He… he made me."

"Did you want to do it?" Gon asks.

"No."

"Then it doesn't count," Gon claims. 

"What?"

"You didn't want to kiss him, so you he can't take your first kiss," Gon says.

Killua stares at him, obviously not understanding.

"Well, he gave you something you didn't want, right?"

"Yes…"

"You didn't want to kiss him, right?"

"No…"

"Then he can't take it from you. You didn't give him anything, so he couldn't take it. Which means that you still haven't had your first kiss. Sure, you might have more experience than me, but you can count your first kiss as whenever the first time you kissed someone willingly," Gon explains.

Killua's closes his eyes and suddenly emraces Gon. Gon smiles and hugs him back.

"But don't you mind… how dirty I am?" Killua asks softly.

"You're not dirty! At least, you smell good, and you look clean, so I don't think you're dirty," Gon replies.

Killua starts crying, sobbing into Gon's shoulder. After a little while, he chokes off off his tears. He pulls back just far enough so that his face is a few centimeters from Gon's. They lean towards each other, their lips clashing together gently, clumsily, lovingly. Gon pulls away slightly again, smiling.

"Then this can count as my first kiss," Killua whispers.

They lean together again, tilting their heads to match their lips a little better. Killua kisses Gon's upper lip, then his bottom lip, then both. They encircle each other with their arms, enjoying every second in their moment.

"Gon, I think I love you," Killua murmurs during a short break.

"I love you too, Killua," Gon replies in a voice barely above a whisper.

They lean their foreheads together for a time, until Killua suggests they go to bed.

~+~+~+~

The next morning, Gon and Killua hold hands under the table both in breakfast and during classes. In extra martial arts that afternoon, Illumi and Hisoka approach them towards the end of the hour, and the boys hurriedly let go.

"Oh, you're so… amazing," Hisoka groans after watching them test their power during class.

"Hisoka," Illumi tells him warningly. To the boys, he says, "Why didn't you tell me that you are together, Kills?"

Gon's eyes widen, but Killua's grow defensive and wary.

"What do you mean?" Killua asks.

"Oh, I saw you holding hands," Illumi whispers.

Illumi's expression remains completely neutral, despit the undertones of anger and disgust in his otherwise calm voice.

"So? That doesn't neccessarily mean we're dating," Killua claims.

Meanwhile, Hisoka stares adoringly at Gon.

"Hm. You could right. But I hope I don't need to remind you who you belong to," Illumi hisses.

A flash of fear runs over Killua's expression for a second before he feels Gon's hand on his shoulder, pulling him away.

"You don't belong to anyone but yourself, Killua," Gon murmurs once they've taken a few steps away from Illumi and Hisoka.

"Thanks, Gon," Killua sighs.

They quietly lace their fingers together again as they walk back to their dorm. After they finish their homework, they join Leorio and Kurapika to marathon the next season of a show the four of them have gotten into lately.

Throughout the show, Killua sits curled against Gon's muscular chest, Gon playing with Killya's white hair. Leorio and Kurapika sit next to each other, Kurapika's head resting on Leorio's shoulder and Leorio's hand on Kurapika's thigh.

After the season ends and the boys can barely keep their eyes open, Gon and Killua head back to their room. It's around 2 in the morning, and they imediately crash into bed.

The next day is Saturday, and the four of them had been invited to a party at one of the fraternities near campus. 

Showing up on time with a 6-packs of beer in each hand, Leorio leads the group towards the party.

As soon as the front door opens, loud pop music blares out. They enter the house and drop the alchohol on a snack and drinks table in the kitchen. Leorio and Kurapika quickly disappear in the crowd, leaving Killua and Gon to fend for themselves. They stumble into the living room and sit on one of the delapidated couches.

"I've never been to a party like this before," Gon admits.

"Me neither," Killua replies.

Both of them have to yell over the music.

After a while, a lot more people have shown up and a loose game of Never-Have-I-Ever is forming in the living room near Killua and Gon, who somehow find themselves with beer in their hands, getting roped into the game.

"Never have I ever lost my virginity," a girl calls out.

A few people take a swig. Killua raises his can halfway up, then leans in to ask Gon if his logic applies to this, too. After Gon nods, Killua lowers his beer without drinking.

Someone graciously lowers the music, making it infinitely easier to hear people and pay attention.

"Never have I ever kissed anyone," Leorio slurs, obviously already tipsy.

He giggles and drinks, along with everyone else in the room. A few eyes dart around the room to their friends, or crushes, or dates. Kurapika raises an eyebrow at Gon and Killua, then shrugs.

"Never have I ever lied to a proffessor," a guy shouts.

About two-thirds of the people playing take a drink.

"Never have I ever been homeschooled," a girl next to the last guy says.

Killua, Gon, Kurapika, and a few others take a sip of their drinks.

"Never have I ever gotten drunk off my arse," an English boy claims.

Killua, Leorio, and many others drink to that.

"Never have I ever run away," someone says.

Killua and one other person drink. The room quiets a little.

"Never have I ever killed anyone," a girl pipes up.

Killua takes a heavy drink, grimacing. Kurapika takes a quiet sip as well, and many eyes look at them both, surprize in the gazes directed towards Kurapika.

"Never have I ever murdered someone in self-defense," Leorio calls out.

Killua drink eagerly, and Kurapika hesitantly picks up his drink, his eyes burning scarlet at the edges of his black contacts. A few people breathe sighs of relief.

"Never have I ever fought my crush's sibling," Gon says, taking a drink himself along with about half the room.

"Never have I ever been caught with my boyfriend or girlfriend by one of our parents," a girl in the back hesitantly says.

A fair amount of people drink, grimacing as they remember.

"Never have I ever kissed someone the same gender as me," another girl calls, sipping her drink along with half the room.

"Never have I ever been the kid of someone famous," a boy says.

Killua, Gon, and a couple other kids drink, earning respectful glances.

"Never have I ever met someone who made me rethink everything I ever learned," Killua says before drinking with a look of admiration towards Gon. Leorio and Kurapika do the same.

Gon beams as other people look at him with surprised fascination.

"Never have I ever done it with a virgin," someone states.

Leorio drinks, along with quite a few others. Kurapika blushes suspiciously.

"Never have I ever been in a serious fight," Gon says.

Everyone takes a drink at that.

"Never have I ever been in a fight to the death," Kurapika says quietly.

About three-fourths of the players drink, including all four of the friends.

"Never have I ever found my little brother at a party," a familiar, chilling voice calls from the doorway.

Illumi's wide, dark eyes stare straight at Killua.

Killua scowls and looks down into his near-empty beer can.

"Never have I ever been frozen in place by fear," someone squeaks, hastily taking a drink.

A few others follow.

Illumi comes and sits down beside Killua, Gon staring daggers at him. Leorio and Kurapika watch with worried curiosity.

"Never have I ever been tortured," a guy says.

Killua and Illumi are the only two who take a drink. A few pairs of eyes widen at that.

"Never have I ever wanted by boyfriend or girlfriend's sibling to apologize for something," Gon mutters before enthusiastically taking a drink.

Illumi shifts his gaze to him, his expression unchanged.

"Gon, I told you, it's fine," Killua murmurs, turning away from Illumi to look at him.

The rest of the room is watching silently.

Gon growls something unintelligible and the game resumes.

After a few more drinks each, Never-Have-I-Ever breaks up, the music gets turned back up, and Illumi leaves. Leorio and Kurapika start making their way accross the room to Killua and Gon.

"Are you okay?" Leorio asks Killua.

"Yeah," he replies half-heartedly.

"Ki~llu~a~," Gon slurs, extending the vowels.

"Hm?" Killua asks, looking at him.

Gon giggles and tackles him with a hug.

Killua smiles for the first time since the game began. He hides his eyes with his bangs, pushing Gon back.

"We should get you back to the dorm, Gon. You're drunk," Killua says.

Gon makes some incoherent whine.

"Yup, we're going, come on," Killua tells him.

Killua hoists Gon up off the couch and props him up on his shoulder, leading him out of the house. Leorio and Kurapika stay behind, not quite as drunk yet as Gon. Killua brings them back to their dorm, cautiously avoiding a cop car headed in the direction of the party.

"Alright, come on, Gon," Killua repeats once the cruiser passes.

"Hm… You're like a kitty, Killua," Gon murmurs.

"How so?"

"You've got fangs and claws, but you only use them when you need to. And you're really soft and cute, too," Gon claims, slurring fantastically.

"Really?" Killua asks, emphasizing the first part of the word.

"Mh-hm, but you're more attractive than a kitty. You're more attractive than most humans, too though. Killua, are you human?" Gon inquires.

Killua smiles as he replies.

"I think so, Gon."

"Hm. You should come visit my house, someday, on Whale Island. Mito-san should meet you!" Gon claims.

"Alright."

"Yay! Then I can show you the lake-"

"Gon."

"-Where I caught the lake gaurdian. Mito-san told me that if I caught him, I could take the Hunter exam."

"Gon," Killua says with more insistance.

"And I can show you the cliffs! The sunset's so pretty there, and-"

"Gon!" Killua almost yells. "We're home, and you've got our keys!"

"Oh, okay."

Gon fishes them out of his pocket and fumbles with them, trying to find the right one.

"Let me do it," Killua suggests.

Gon hands him the keys with a huff, and Killua unlocks their door quickly. He deposites Gon on his bed, closes the door, and moves back towards him. He takes off his friend's boots and tosses them near the door. Killua picks Gon's pajamas off of the floor and reaches forward to take off his jacket and undershirt. He pushes Gon's pajama shirt over his head.

Next come his shorts. Killua hesitates briefly, but undoes the fly and wraps his fingers under the waistband. He pulls the shorts down, carefully avoiding Gon's underpants.

"Killua," Gon mutters.

"What?"

Gon just pouts.

Killua notices that both of them are half-aroused. He ignores it, and puts Gon's pajama pants on for him.

Killua gathers Gon's clothes and puts them away with a frown.

Sure, they're together, and they've kissed, but whatever could've happened right then was much more advanced than anything else the two of them have done so far. Besides, Gon's drunk and can't think properly. Killua's still barely wrapping his head around Gon's logic towards what his brother has done.

Killua starts changing, too, and lies down in his own bed quietly.

"Gon?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really want me?"

Gon thinks about his answer before he gives it.

"I really do," he says. "But only if you want me, too."

Killua smiles again. Gon always knows exactly what to say.

After he thinks that Gon is asleep, Killua gently reaches into his pants and touches himself. He comes, quietly muttering Gon's name. Feeling guilty and slightly ashamed, Killua cleans himself up carefully and finally falls asleep.

~+~+~+~

Killua wakes up early to find Gon shielding his face from the light streaming through the window, with a pillow.

"Gon?" Killua calls.

A muffled groan comes in reply.

"You shouldn't have drank so much last night," Killua sighs.

Another groan, this time accompanied by a shift in the mass of blankets that is Gon's bed.

"I mostly knew what I was doing," Gon says into the pillow.

"Oh? Then how'd you get back here?" Killua asks.

"You helped."

"Yes."

"Did you change my clothes?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. And I'm sorry if I said anything weird last night," Gon mutters, shifting the pillow just enough so that he can talk more freely.

"It's fine."

"So I did say something weird?" Gon asks.

"Well, you told me I was like a cat," Killua recounts. "And before the end of Never-Have-I-Ever you looked like you were planning on killing my brother."

Gon starts to chuckle but stops quickly with a wince.

"Are you alright, Gon?" Killua asks.

"Hangover," he replies simply.

"You didn't even drink very much," Killua points out.

"I've never drank that much before," Gon replies.

"Hm. Well, what's the last thing you remember?" Killua asks.

"I remember Illumi walking in and sitting next to you, and I sort of remember you helping me home and getting me in bed," Gon says.

"Good," Killua replies.

"I'm not missing anything, am I?" Gon asks.

"Not much, no," Killua murmurs, remembering the places his imagination ran to after helping Gon into his pajamas.

"Good," Gon sighs.

"I'm going to go check on Leorio and Kurapika. You can come too, if you want," Killua says after a moment.

"Alright. I'm gonna stay here for a while, I think," Gon says.

"Okay."

Killua gets up, changes into his usual day-clothes, and leaves. Once he makes it upstairs to his other friends' room, he knocks on the door. After much scuffling and muted whispering, the door opens cautiously to reveal Leorio in yesterday's now un-buttoned shirt.

"Hm? Oh, it's you," Leorio says.

"Yeah. What's wrong with you? Weren't you sober enough to change into pajamas?" Killua asks.

"Ah, well, that wasn't quite our concern," Leorio says, blushing and scratching the back of his head, still not opening the door wide enough to see his legs.

Killua's eyes widen.

"Oh," he says. "I'll just… be going now."

Killua takes off down the hall and rushes into his and Gon's dorm.

"Hm, so how are they?" Gon asks, the pillow gone, but rubbing his forehead with his eyes closed.

"You don't want to know," Killua says.

"What happened?"

"Leorio and Kurapika did it last night," Killua hisses.

"Ew! Killua!"

"I told you that you didn't want to know," Killua replies with a shrug.

Gon pouts, and Killua is once again reminded of that moment the night before, sending heat curling in his abdomen. He turns away to look out the window, willing the thoughts to go away.

"I really didn't do anything else?" Gon asks.

"Well… there was… a moment while I helped you change into your pajamas," Killua mutters.

"What happened?"

Killua blushes and looks at his feet.

"Nothing," he claims.

Gon looks at him quizically before turning back towards the wall in his bed.

"I'm going to go get breakfast. Do you want me to bring you anything?" Killua asks quietly.

"Sure! A bagel would be nice, with cream cheese," Gon tells him.

"Alright."

Killua leaves, and returns a while later with a bagel and cream cheese for Gon, and a breakfast burrito-like thing for himself.

"Thanks!" Gon exclaims, taking the bagel.

A few minutes later, someone knocks on their door. Killua opens it and sees Leorio and Kurapika, fully clothed and wearing sunglasses.

"Can we come in?" Kurapika asks.

Killua nods, stepping aside to let them pass.

They sit on Killua's bed.

"I'm the only one without a hangover, huh?" Killua says.

A round of non-commital equivalents of "yes" from his friends confirms it.

"You drank more than Gon though, didn't you?" Leorio asks.

"Probably."

"Another Zoldyck thing?" Kurapika asks.

"I guess."

"So what should we do, today?" Gon asks, finally sitting up in his bed to finish his bagel.

"I'd like to finish that series we were watching," Kurapika says.

The others agree to do so, and Killua pulls the show up on his computer. They sit on Gon's bed, and spend the day watching. Gon fluffs Killua's hair, Killua traces some of Gon's muscles, Leorio masages Kurapika's hand and neck, and Kurapika leans into Leorio's chest.

They only move near dinner time and whenever one of them needs to use the bathroom. 

Eventually, Kurapika and Leorio go back to their room. Killua and Gon take showers and go to bed.

Killua lies in bed, wide awake. He can go up to three days without sleep. After his breath has been steady for a while and he's kept his eyes closed, he hears a shift of fabric from Gon's bed. Assuming his friend is just shifting his sleeping position, Killua thinks nothing of it. Until he hears a repetitive rasp and Gon's voice murmuring Killua's name.

Killua's eyes fly open and he glances towards Gon without moving. He can't see much in the dark and at that angle, but Killua can see Gon's sheets moving and shifting in time to the rasping noises. He can see that Gon's eyes are closed, his expression focused.

Killua listens until Gon's breathing grows ragged and the rasping stutters before slowing down. He allows himself another glance and sees Gon lying in bed calmly, relaxed, staring at the ceiling with a faint smile.

Killua looks up at the portion of ceiling above his bed, too, surprised by the race of heat coursing through him, the almost painful tension down there. He closes his eyes with a closed, troubled expression and falls into his thoughts.

~+~+~+~

Monday morning, Killua opens his eyes earlier than usual, his thoughts still racing. He overheard Gon touching himself and whispering Killua's name. When only the night before, he'd done the same, muttering Gon's. And when Gon had been drunk, he acted a bit out of character.

Does Gon really want Killua that way?

The only way to find out is to ask him again, when Gon's sober.

So once Gon wakes up, Killua looks at him casually and says, "Gon, what exactly do you want from this? How far would you want to take us?"

Gon stares at him, surprised.

"I… I don't know… I'll go as far as you do, I suppose," he eventually answers.

Killua smiles at his feet and gets dressed.

\-------

In class, Gon and Killua keep sneaking glances at each other. Leorio and Kurapika notice, but stay silent about it.

Illumi notices too, but Hisoka convinces him to stay away because, "It's obvious they're working something out!"

At lunch, Kurapika finally asks them what's happened.

"Nothing. I think we're both a little lost in thought, though," Gon says.

"Why?" Leorio inquires.

"We talked this morning about something serious," Killua answers quietly.

His thoughts haven't slowed down since two nights ago, when Gon was drunk, and it's starting to tire him out.

"Oh. Okay," Kurapika replies, noting the boys' expressions.

Gon looks sort of content, but also concerned. Killua seems confused, conflicted, and distant.

"What did you do after Leorio and I left last night?" Kurapika asks.

"We went to bed," Gon says.

Killua glances at him again, quickly looking away. Kurapika and Leorio notice.

"Is that… all?" Leorio asks.

"Yeah. Unless Killua woke up and did something," Gon says, looking at Killua.

Blushing, Killua mutters something.

"What?" Gon asks.

"I said I didn't fall asleep last night," Killua says a little louder.

Gon's eyes widen, but then he laughs.

"What?" Killua asks indignantly.

"We really need to talk again. I had no idea, when you asked me that this morning," Gon says.

Leorio and Kurapika look between them, confused.

Killua smiles nervously, and Gon takes one of his hands in both of his own.

"I'm fine with you knowing," Gon says. "Sure, it's a little embarassing, but that's okay."

"I guess," Killua says.

"What are you talking about?" Leorio asks.

"Nothing," the boys say together.

Kurapika looks between them suspiciously.

"Really, it's nothing," Killua tells him.

"Fine," Kurapika replies.

\-------

Later that evening, Gon and Killua sit together on Killua's bed in their dorm room.

"Are you upset?" Gon asks nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"No! I'm… not really surprised. I'm embarassed, but I know it's just a natural thing and I suppose it's better that you were thinking about me than if you were muttering someone else's name. I am your boyfriend," Killua says.

Gon nods.

"Still, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were awake," he tells Killua.

"It's alright," Killua replies.

"I guess I should tell you then that I know you do it, too," Gon responds.

Killua looks at him, horrified.

"You were asleep every time!" he says.

"Not when I was drunk," Gon admits.

"What?! How do you remember?!" Killua exclaims.

"I remember you promising to visit Mito-san on Whale Island, too," Gon claims.

"How?!"

Gon shrugs.

"I guess that doean't really matter," Killua mutters. More clearly, he says, "So if we both know, there's really no point in trying to hide it from each other anymore."

"No," Gon replies.

Killua chuckles lightly.

"What?" Gon asks.

"I never thought I'd ever end up having this conversation, especially not with you," Killua responds.

Gon starts giggling too.

"It is kinda weird, huh?" he says.

They start laughing harder, gasping and doubling over.

"You-you're incredible, Gon," Killua tells him, trying to stop laughing.

Gon beams at him, before he leans in and kisses Killua on the lips again.

Killua abruptly kisses Gon back.

They lean close again, together, staring into each other's half-lidded eyes before meeting halfway. Their eyes slide shut.

Gon brings his hands up along Killua's sides, under his arms, rustling the fabric of his shirts. Killua brings his own arms onto Gon's shoulders, pulling him close.

Up in their room, Kurapika stares at the small reciever between him and Leorio. It's feeding back to them what its counterpart in Killua and Gon's room is picking up. Reluctant to agnowledge the most likely possiblility of what the boys are talking about, Leorio and Kurapika remain bewildered. But when they hear the unmistakable sounds of kissing, they immediately shut off the reciever.

Kurapika looks at Leorio to see his own shock echoed in Leorio's eyes.

"Do you think they were talking about…?" Leorio asks.

"Masturbation?" Kurapika finishes.

Leorio nods.

Kurapika sighs, and nods.

"I can't imagine it, but that seems to be the only thing that they could likely be talking about," Kurapika says.

Leorio shakes his head in bewilderment.

"They're only 16!" he states.

"We're only 19," Kurapika replies.

The two of them settle into an awkward silence.

"Destroy this reciever?" Leorio eventually suggests, holding up the small black box.

"Yeah."

After dismantling it, they chuck the pieces in the garbage.

~+~+~+~

A few months later, Gon wakes Killua up on a Saturday morning in early May with pastries from a bakery close by.

"Thanks Gon," Killua sleepily grumbles, accepting a few.

"Sure! Happy birthday!" Gon tells him.

Killua sits up.

"Thanks. How'd you know it's my birthday?"

"I had Illumi tell me," Gon explains. "Anyway, Leorio, Kurapika, and I have plans for us all, today!"

"Hm? What are they?" Killua asks.

"That's a secret!" Gon claims.

"Hey, when is your birthday, Gon?" Killua inquires.

"Well, Ging didn't tell Mito-san exactly, so we celebrate it on the day he brought me to her, in July!" Gon says.

"Oh."

They finish the scones and other pastries, get dressed, and Killua follows Gon out onto campus. They meet up with Leorio and Kurapika by the front entrance to the university.

"Are you ready?" Leorio asks.

"Yes," Gon replies.

He takes the lead, Killua close behind and beside him, Leorio and Kurapika following a little farther back. The boys don't see it, but Illumi and Hisoka are watching them from the distance.

Killua notices, but stays silent. Whatever Gon and their friends have planned can't be ruined by them. The mere fact that they planned anything surpassed Killua's expectations and hopes.

"Where are we going?" Kurapika asks.

"The market, first!" Gon proudly exclaims, keeping the lead.

The four of them march downtown, Illumi and Hisoka continuing to trail them as they pick their way through, buying trinkets and more.

Once each of them carries a package or bundle, Gon takes them away from the street auction and into a movie theater. After being told that they can't bring the "suspicious packages" under their arms into the theater, they head to a pawn shop nearby and sell the stuff they just bought. They get better prices for their stuff than they bought them for.

They head back to the theater and buy tickets to a horror film. They take their seats and settle down with snacks and drinks in a mostly empty theater.

The movie plays, not once startling Killua, while everyone else's reactions are perfect. Gon ends up clinging to Killya's arm by the time the credits start rolling, which is the only thing that makes the whole thing bearable for Killua.

As they leave, Killua makes sure that no one except Hisoka and Illumi are watching. Then he presses a quick kiss to Gon's cheek. All Gon does is smile and blush lightly.

The older pair stare at the younger, barely concealing their presences. Hisoka's aura mostly displays his arousal, but Illumi's contains malice and possessiveness.

Back on campus, Gon asks Leorio and Kurapika to leave. After goodbyes and thank yous, the couples are separated.

"Killua," Gon says.

"Yes?"

"I want to show you something," Gon claims, tugging his boyfriend's hand.

"Alright."

Fifteen minutes and a march through the woods on campus later, Gon brings Killua to a small pond. After unslinging his backpack, Gon pulls out a blanket and a basket of food. Killua sits atop the blanket, beside Gon, who is holding the basket.

Killua notices that Hisoka and Illumi are gone, too.

Gon extracts two sandwiches and two sodas from the basket, handing one of each to Killua. They eat in silence, listening to the insects and watching the pond. A tree at the other end stands impressively. Aftr the sun sets, the pair finish the meal and lean together. Once the final rays of sunlight vanish from the sky, thousands of tiny fireflies light up the tree accross the lake. Killua sits up immediately. Gon follows suit, smiling.

"What do you think?" Gon asks.

"They're amazing, Gon," Killua murmurs, his eyes sparkling.

"Here," Gon responds, handing him a bare branch. "This is the most beautiful flower there is."

Killua stares at the branch.

"It is?" he says.

"Mm-hm. Stay still."

A few seconds later, some of the fireflies move towards the branch and land on it, making Killua smile.

"I love you, Gon," he mutters, his eyes illuminates by the fireflies.

Gon grins beside him, and Killua holds the branch out to the side while he leans in and kisses Gon's cheek again. Gon reaches forward and pulls him close, bringing their lips together. Killua slowly forgets the firefly branch and it slips out of his hand. The remaining fireflies scatter, flying in a cyclone around the couple before flying away.

Killua clutches at Gon's clothes, who moans into Killua's mouth. Killua pushes Gon onto his back, still kissing him as they fall backwards. Pinned underneath his best friend, Gon moans again. Killua pulls away a few centimeters, panting.

"Is this alright?" he asks, still holding onto Gon's jacket.

"Yeah," Gon breathes. He retakes Killua's mouth, resting his hands on his boyfriend's hips.

Slowly, reluctantly, they slow down and stop. Sitting back up and readjusting their shirts, they look at each other and chuckle.

"We really…" Killua trails off.

"Yeah," Gon replies.

They sit together for a while.

"We should get back, soon," Killua realizes.

"Mmh," Gon replies with a nod.

After another moment, they pack up the blanket and remains of their dinner. The two of them leave the forest together, threading their way back to their dorm. Killua watches as Gon opens the door, both of them smiling.

As they finish getting ready for bed a little later, Killua comes up close to Gon.

"Thanks, for today," he says, resting his hands on Gon's waist.

"Yeah! I wanted your birthday to be fun," Gon replies.

Killua smiles and kisses Gon on the mouth again before replying, his hands coming up to embrace Gon.

"It was."

Gon smiles and hugs him back.

~+~+~+~

"Hey, you're Killua and Gon, right?" a brunette girl asks the boys at breakfast.

"Yeah," Gon answers.

She smiles nervously.

"My friends and I were wondering if you're going to the Beta Kappa Theta party this weekend," she says.

"Are you going to go?" Gon asks.

"Y-yeah," she tells him, blushing.

Killua glances at Gon, unimpressed.

"Then we will. See you then!" Gon replies with a smile and a wave.

She smiles and waves back before walking away, nearly tripping over a chair on her way back to her friends.

"So," Killua says. "You're still pretty popular, huh?"

Gon smiles sheepishly and scratches the back of his head.

"You do remember that we're dating, right?" Killua asks.

"Of course!" Gon responds indignantly.

Killua laughs and calls him an idiot. It seems like every other weekend, Gon gets invited to another party. His alchohol tolerance has steadily improved along with that.

"Should we come out at the party?" Killua inquires.

"Sure!" Gon says, beaming.

Killua smiles and looks away.

"Alright. During a game?" Killua suggests.

"Yeah, sounds good."

So, the following Saturday, the boys make their way to the party. Over the last few months they've split up with Kurapika and Leorio a bit, despite having gotten together for Killua's birthday last weekend.

They're let inside, and meet the now-familiar chaos of a frat party. A straight couple are making out in the corner of a nearby living room. Killua follows Gon as they make their way towards a possible dining room, where a game of truth-or-dare is starting up. The two boys take seats beside each other on the floor. The large table and chairs were moved for the party.

"Gon Freecs! Truth or dare?" the girl who invited them calls from accross the room.

"Dare!" he shouts back.

A guy near the door leaves, and a few minutes later the music turns down so that no one has to yell anymore.

"I dare you to kiss me!" she says.

Gon obligingly stands up, walks over, and gives her a peck on the cheek. Killua has a perfect poker face.

"Alright," Gon says, sitting down again. "Ponzu, truth or dare?"

He takes a sip of a beer he picked up somewhere while she contemplates her answer.

"Truth," she replies.

"Are you dating Pokkle?" he asks.

"Yes," she says, leaning closer to the guy beside her.

Gon nods, and the game continues.

Many more questions and sips of drinks later, the game comes around to Killua.

"Dare," he answers Hisoka, who asked.

"Hm. I dare you to make out with Gon," Hisoka demands, earning a few surprised glances.

Killua raises and eyebrow, but shifts towards Gon, blushing lightly.

As they lean together, Hisoka adds, "with tongue."

They pause. That's something they haven't done before, and the people gasping and "ooh"-ing are right to do so.

But soon Killua continues, and they press their lips drunkenly together. Quickly, Gon senses Killua's uncertainty, and takes the lead, pushing a hand through Killua's soft white hair. Killua groans quietly, but bites Gon's bottom lip. Gon opens his mouth and the kiss deepens. A cough brings them back to their senses, and they pull apart, panting lightly. A lot of shocked faces stare at them, most of the room falling silent.

"Pretty good for your first time," Killua tells Gon, blushing at the ground.

"Thanks!" Gon replies, earning more appraising and aroused looks from those near enough to overhear.

The game goes on, the questions and challenges getting more and more daring as people keep drinking.

By the time the first couple leaves, one barely supporting the other, the remaining players are slurring horribly and couples/friends are leaning on each other.

"Killua," Illumi calls, sitting beside Hisoka who is leaning on him heavily. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replies after a hiccup.

"Well then. I dare you to come sit with me," Illumi says.

Killua shakes his head and takes another drink.

"You can't back out," Illumi states.

"Pick something else, then," Killua demands.

Illumi glares at his little brother for a moment.

"Fine. You have to answer a truth," Illumi says. "Are you gay?"

Killua smirks, leaning on Gon's shoulder a little more before he answers.

"Not for you."

Illumi continues glaring.

"Gon," Killua says. "Should we do it?"

"What?"

"Our plan. Should we tell them?"

"Oh! Yeah," Gon answers.

"So truth or dare, then?" Killua asks.

"Truth," Gon replies.

"Are we dating?" Killua inquires, his tone laced with false curiosity.

"Yes," Gon responds, giving him a sloppy kiss on the lips to prove it.

Disbelieving gazes turn towards them.

Gon asks one of the remaining players his truth and then Killua and Gon leave together.

They struggle back to the dorm, swaying dangerously as they walk down the sidewalk. They manage to get through the door, and stumble together into one of their beds, which happens to be Killua's. After another clumsy, open-mouthed kiss, they help each other out of their clothes until they're lying on Killua's bed in their underpants and undershirts. Killua climbs over Gon, french kissing him again.

He breaks away after their hips bump together, both their erections prominent.

Staring into Gon's eyes as if he's trying to read them, Killua stays still. Slowly, Gon brings his hand up and rests his on Killua's butt.

Killua cautiously places his own hand on Gon's crotch.

Gon gives him an encouraging smile, and lets his other hand creep up to touch Killua through his briefs.

Together, they start slowly pressing each other's erections.

Killua moans. This feels so much better, so much nicer than when Illumi did it. This feels right.

A few secobds later, Gon slips his hand under the waistband of Killua's briefs to wrap around his shaft. Killua does the same to Gon. They start pumping each other and their hips twitch involuntarily, forcing them to rut against each other.

A few minutes later, Gon comes, trembling under Killua, but helping him follow soon after.

They lie together in the bed afterwards, gasping.

Killua remembers that this was Gon's first time. He realizes that this can count as his own first time, too, since he never wanted to let Illumi do that to him.

Killua smiles, tucking one arm under his head and curling around Gon, who turns away from him in order to cuddle with him. Killua rests his forhead in Gon's spiky hair, continuing to smile as it tickles his face. They fall asleep together.

~+~+~+~

"Um…" Kurapika's voice echoes loudly through Killua's subconscious mind.

He cringes as he cracks his eyes open, his head ringing. Killua's arm is still trapped under his head, dead. Gon remains tucked under his other arm, but now lying facing Killua. Killua turns, releasing his dead arm, to look at the two tall figures who just stepped through the open door. As his brain wakes up and analyzes what he remembers of last night, and who the two people are, he stretches his dead arm and curls his fingers slowly.

Suddenly, he remembers everything, and realizes what the current situation is. He snaps awake and sits up, disturbing Gon's deep sleep beside him. Gon grumbles something and curls into Killua's side.

Killua stares at Kurapika and Leorio, who are staring back at him. He looks down at himself to find the blankets pooling at his waist, a little cum smeared on the base of his tank top, above the sheets. Gon's body is almost completely covered by the blankets, mercifully hiding the undoubtedly even larger amount of ejaculate on him, from his being on the bottom.

Looking back up to meet his friends' gazes, Killua starts to speak.

"How did you get in?" he asks.

"The… the door was… unlocked…" Kurapika answers.

"What the…?" Leorio questions.

"Did you two…?" Kurapika adds.

Killua nods.

"How drunk did you guys get last night?" Leorio asks quietly.

"I don't know. I barely remember anything, so Gon will be lucky if he's not puking his guts out after he wakes up," Killua replies.

"When did you leave the party?" Kurapika inquires.

"Long after midnight. Maybe at around three or four," Killua tells them.

Leorio whistles.

"What time is it?" Gon mumbles from Killua's side.

"Hm? Oh. What time is it?" Killua repeats, asking the other friends.

Leorio checks his watch.

"Almost noon," he claims.

Gon moves under the blankets again at the answer. He quickly stops, before violently opening his eyes and getting up, racing out of the room, down the hall, and into the bathroom to throw up in the nearest toilet. Killua sighs, gets dressed, and grabs a set of Gon's clean clothes for him, letting Kurapika and Leorio follow him to Gon's side.

"Here," Killua says, holding the outfit out to Gon after he's done hurling.

Gon takes the clothes, panting, and wipes away the puke around his mouth with some toilet paper.

Killya smiles, and leaves to let Gon shower and get dressed.

Kurapika and Leorio were waiting for him outside the bathroom. Killua leads them back to his and Gon's dorm room to start stripping the bedsheets and piling up his and Gon's clothes.

A few minutes later, Gon comes back, carrying his dirty clothes and dressed in the clean set Killua had brought him. His face openly displays the fact that he feels aweful, so Killua immediately rushes towards him. He takes the dirty clothes and tosses them into the same pile as the sheets and other clothes. Killua returns to Gon's side, and brings him to sit on Killua's bed, which still has untouched sheets on it. Leorio and Kurapika awekwardly lean against the wall.

"Um, was last night the uh… first time?" Kurapika hesitantly asks.

"Ye-" Killua starts to reply. "Yes."

Gon looks up at him, his eyes anguished.

"I feel bad," Gon states.

Killua returns his gaze, and then pushes Gon up off the bed. He pulls the covers of his bed back and forces Gon down onto it. Leorio starts looking through the briefcase he almost always carries around, and pulls out a bottle of pills and a bottle of water as Killua presses a gentle kiss to Gon's forhead aftr tucking him under the covers. Leorio hands the water and two pills to Killua, who helps Gon take them.

A few hours and many awkward conversational topics later, Gon starts to stir again. He sits up, rubbing his head.

"What happened last night?" he asks.

Killua smiles.

"Good to have you back, Gon. What's the last thing you remember?" he asks.

"We were at the party… and didn't we do something? Something different…" Gon questions.

"Yeah," Killua says. "I can fill you in on the details later, if you want, but we had sex last night."

"…We did?" Gon asks.

Killua nods, holding his hand.

"Oh. Okay. Hey Killua, was I… was I okay?" Gon inquires.

Smiling, Killua answers, enjoying the expressions on Leorio and Kurapika's faces.

"You were great. Again, I can give you some of the details later if you want to hear them," Killua says.

"You won't tell me now?" Gon asks.

"Well, I would, but Kurapika and Leorio are embarrassed enough already."

A glance at the two confirms it, both of the older guys blushing profusely and staring hard out the window.

Gon giggles.

"Alright. Tell me later, then," Gon says.

Killua smiles and agrees.

Leorio suggests that he and Kurapika leave.

Gon and Killua laugh and Killua tells them that's a good idea. After they leave, Killua starts to fill Gon in with the details from the end of last night, including the end of the game.

After Killua's done explaining, Gon sits up, smiling.

"We must've gotten really deunk last night, huh?" Gon says.

"Yeah. Did you already forget how you were puking earlier?" Killua responds.

Gon shakes his head and kisses Killua on the cheek.

"So that pill Leorio gave you got rid of your hangover?" Killua asks.

"Yup!"

"Hm. Do you want to go on a walk, then?" Killua says.

"Sure! Let's go," Gon replies.

They get up and leave their dorm. As they cross campus, holding hands, a few people give them curious glances. One of the girls who had a crush on Gon glares at the couple. Her eyes glimmer with malice beneath her long, messy, black hair. Killua gives Gon another kiss on the cheek just to spite her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, congratulations, you're braver than I am. Sorry.


End file.
